La mort nous rapprochera
by DreamIno
Summary: Se séparé pour se retrouver. C'est un O.S


[Quand vous verrez [1] mettez cette musique s'il vous plaît. watch?v=LRDupdThOXU Et quand vous verrz [2] mettez celle la watch?v=MeTCsZUOUR4 ]

On se retrouvera.

_Naruto, viens on doit partir pour notre mission.

Elle c'est Ino Uzumaki, ma sœur jumelle. Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki. Jamais mais vraiment nous partons en mission séparé. Nous sommes toujours ensemble. Avec elle je peux partager mes douleurs, mes peines, mes joies. Tout c'est vraiment la meilleure a mes yeux.. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur a près tout c'est ma sœur.. Malgré ça il y a toujours un manque en moi.. Sasuke Uchiwa, Oui Mon meilleur ami qui a sombré dans les ténèbres.. Aujourd'hui il est devenue un criminel malgré ça je veux le retrouver, le ramener a la maison.. Qu'il oublie les ténèbres..

_Oi Ino attend moi.

_Mais oui je suis pas encore partit. Shikamaru et Sakura nous attendent a la porte du village grouille toi.

_C'est Kakashi-seinsei qui nous accompagne ?

_Oui, Naruto.

Nous partons tout les deux en direction de la porte du village. Arriver la bas nous y retrouvons Shikamaru et Sakura-chan. Kakashi-seinsei ? Je ne le vois pas. Ou peut-il bien être ? Je regarde partout autour de moi... Rien pas une trace de lui. Peut être il est en train de lire ses livres bizarre.

_Oh la truie. Tu n'as pas peur ? On va sûrement croiser des membres de L'Akatsuki après tout.

_Eh grand front, parle pour toi.

_Galère.. Murmura un brun a la coupe d'Ananas.

_Eh les petits on n'y va ?

_Kakashi-Seinsei ? Vous êtes en retard !

_ Allons Naruto c'est pas grave, je.. Me suis trompé de chemin voilà tout.

_Hum... Vous étiez plutôt en train de lire vos livres porno. Déclara Naruto avec un grand sourire au lvre.

_Sa suffit Naruto. Grogna la rose.

_Galère.. Répétèrent en même temps les deux membres de l'équipe 10.

Nous voilà partit.. Notre mission ? C'est de savoir se de rejoindre Hinata et Kiba qui ne sont pas rentrer depuis déjà 1 semaines. Personne n'a de nouvelles d'eux. Pourtant ils ne sont qu'a deux jours de Konoha. Peut être leur est-ils arriver quelque chose.. Ou alors peut être se serais ils fait attaquer par l'Akatsuki ?

_Stop ! Annonca Kakashi. Cela fait assez longtemps. Nous allons rester ici pour la nuit.

_Ah eurk.. C'est pleins de bout.. Grogna la blonde platine.

_Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Ino.

_Naruto.. ?

_Oui Ino ?

_Crois tu que nous allons le voir ?

_J'en sais rien.. Dit-il en tournant la tête sur le coter tristement.. J'ai fais une promesse a Sakura, et je veux ramener Sasuke aussi pour raison personnelle..

_Je comprend.. Mais tu n'es pas tout seul Naruto. Moi je suis la avec toi. Et nos amis aussi.

_Je le sais bien, Ino. Il souria devant sa jumelle avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Je sais bien.. Je peux compter sur vous.

_Oh vous deux allez vous reposer je monte la garde en premier.

_Oui Shikamaru. Tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ?

_Hum.. Si tu veux, enfin si tu n'est pas trop fatiguée Ino.

_ Non je peux rester. Bonne nuit Naruto.

_Bonne nuit vous deux.

Et voilà je me retrouve seul dans mon coin. Je sais très bien pourquoi Ino voulait rester avec la tête d'Ananas. Elle l'aime sa crève les yeux. Et puis c'est ma jumelle je la connaît par cœur.. Elle n'est plus amoureuse de Sasuke et sa me soulage. Par contre Sakura elle.. Je ne sais pas vraiment ou elle en est. Je sais qu'elle sait que Sasuke n'est pas très loin. Je sais que Kakashi lui en a perler. Je ne veux pas voir ma camarade souffrir a cause lui.. Je devrais être le seul a souffrir a cause de lui.. Il me manque, mon meilleur ami.

Le lendemain matin tout le monde se remirent en route. Pendant la nuit tout le monde avait fait leur tour de garde. Pendant deux heures nous marchions en direction de l'endroit ou Kiba et Hinata devait être.

_Kakashi-Seinsei regarder c'est Akamaru. S'exclama la blonde en s'arrêtant.

_Tsh ! Que fait-il la ? Murmura le brun.

_Vite Akamaru amène nous a Hinata et Kiba ! Vite ! Cria le blond super inquiet.

Akamru partit devant tandis que nous, nous le suivions quelques minutes après je vis Hinata et Kiba inconscient au sol. A cet instant précis je sentis la colère monter en moi. Tandis que Ino et Sakura se précipitèrent vers eux pour leur donner leur premier soin.

_Hum.. Sakura, Kakashi et Naruto. Vous ici ? Ben voyons.

_S..asuke..

_Que fais tu ici Sasuke ? S'exclama Kakashi en serrant les dents. C'est toi qui leur a fait ça ?

_Oh tant de questions. Oui c'est moi, ils se sont mis en travers de mon chemin.

A se moment précis mon cœur se serra de plus en plus fort.. Lui ? Sasuke ? Est-ce vraiment lui ? J'en crois pas mes yeux.. Lui ? Je fut si heureux de le revoir mais si en colère de savoir que c'était lui qui avait fait ça mes amis.

_ENFOIRE ! COMMENT AS TU OSER LEUR FAIRE CA ?

_D'où m'insulte tu blondinette ? Tu me cherche c'est ça ? Dit-il d'un ton glacial.

_Tu ferais mieux de tenir ta langue.

_Oh mais dit donc tu n'es plus folle de moi comme avant Ino ?

_Figure toi que je t'ai oublier que tu n'es plus rien pour moi.. Se défendit la blonde d'un ton triste.

_Ne lui adresse pas la parole Sasuke.

_Tiens donc Shikamaru .

Il est complètement différent.. Il a changer. Non il est Sasuke.. Il reste Sasuke. L'homme que j'aime.. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire du mal a mes amis, non je ne peux pas. A cet instant ou je suis figer au sol que aucun son ne peut sortir de ma bouche je fut immédiatement secouer quand J'aperçus que Sasuke avait ma sœur dans les bras un kunai pointer sous sa gorge.

_ SASUKE LACHE LA. TON SEUL ADVERSAIRE C'EST MOI !

_Oh ta sœur chéri. Et si je l'achever devant tes yeux.. Qui sait tu aurais peut être de la haine toi aussi, tu deviendrais peut être comme toi.. Naruto.

_Lâche la !

Sasuke lâcha brutalement Ino au sol quand il me regarda d'un air qui voulait dire chez lui ! « Viens te battre morveux. » C'est a se moment la que je fit le Muticlonage et me dirigea tout droit vers lui avec le « Rasengan », lui fit de même avec le « Chidori » Tout deux après cette attaque fut expulser a l'autre bout de l'endroit ou nous étions ! Essoufflé je me releva et le regarda longtemps dans les yeux avant de prendre la parole.. Mes amis m'avais rejoins.

[1]

S..asuke.. Tu as toujours été pour moi... L'objectif a atteindre.. Lui dit-il avec un léger sourire.. Je te comprend Sasuke.. A ta place j'aurais peut être fait pareil tu sais..

_Tsh.. Je ne comprend ou tu veux en venir Naruto.

_Sasuke.. Je l'ai su dès l'instant ou je t'ai connu, les grands discours n'ont aucun effet sur toi. Le seul moyen de communiquer avec toi, c'est le combat ! Dit-il en mettant son point face a lui même. N'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

Après un moment de silence.. Tout mes amis me regardèrent tristement voyant bien que mes sourire était forcer.. Je repris la parole en m'adressant toujours a celui dont j'étais amoureux..

_Tu as toujours été plus fort que, tu avant toujours une longueur d'avance sur moi.. Je t'envier. Je voulais devenir comme toi. Alors je me suis entraîner comme un fou pour pouvoir un jours te jours tu m'as dit : Je dois me battre avec les plus fort et ils sont la.. Mais Naruto.. Je devrais t'affronter, toi aussi. Oui c'était la première fois que tu reconnaissait ma valeur. j'étais heureux.

Avant j'étais rejeter j'avais la haine contre tout le monde, le village.. Vraiment il s'en est fallu de peu pour que j'échafaude des projets insensés comme les tiens. Je n'avais aucun lien avec qui que soit soit.. Avant de vous rencontrer Iruka-seinsei et toi Sasuke..

Sasuke fronça les sur-cil mais fut touché au plus profond de lui par les paroles de Naruto..

_Et en fait, Sasuke.. On aurais pu tout aussi bien être dans des rôles inverser.

Après toute ses paroles se fut trop pour Sasuke il décida d'engager un combat avec Naruto. Les amis de Naruto ne pu intervenir. Le combat dura assez longtemps aucun des deux n'avez l'avantage sur l'autre ils étaient dans le même état tout les deux.. Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvèrent loin des autres.. Mais le combat continua lorsque les deux furent a bout de force.. Il se lancèrent le coup fatal..

[2]

_N..aruto.. Murmura a bout de force Sasuke baignant dans son sang.. J..avais ..peur de ja..mais te revoir..

_Sasuke.. Murmura a son tour le blond baignant tout autant dans son sang.. S..i il n'y a pu d'U..chiwa ni de Ky..ubi.. nos fardeaux n'existerons.. p..lus..

_La h..aut pe..ut-être que no..us nous.. retrouverons..

_S..asuke je t'aime.. Annonça le blond avant de fermer les yeux a tout jamais.. Sous le regard inexpressif de Sasuke..

_Nar..uto.. Il prit la main de naruto avant de lui répondre.. Je t'aime au..ssi.. Puis a son tour il ferma les yeux a jamais..

Quelques minutes après ses amis arrivèrent.. Ino découvrit le corps de son frère.. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes et ses cries devant le corps de son frère.. Elle commença essayer de le soigner mais c'était trop tard il était mort.. Il avait rejoins les nuages.. Elle s'écroula a terre et se mis a crier le nom de son frère.. Sakura la rejoignit et la prit dans ses bras tout en pleure elle aussi..

Sasuke.. De la haut ou nous sommes nous pourrons vivre notre amour.. Notre nouvelle vie. Pardonne moi Ino.. Je ne t'oublierais jamais je te le promet. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec Shikamaru et ta meilleure amie Sakura. Adieu Ino, mes amis..


End file.
